fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Universe: Xtreme Voyager Cross in 3-on-3
Cartoon Network Universe: Xtreme Voyager Cross in 3-on-3 is an Upcoming game to coming up 2019 on PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch & V2. Gameplay This game where all characters would be re-designed in anime form, similar to FusionFall. also this gameplay similar Marvel vs. Capcom Series. and new profile can make your own Characters Costumes. Anyway, They Added a Different Series in the Game, like: Persona 4 Arena(Ultimax), Guilty Gear, Dengeki Bruno Fighting Climax Ignition, Under Night In-Birth, The King of Fighters, Street Fighter, RWBY, Blazblue, Gundam, Tekken, Soul Calibur, Dragonball FighterZ, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai/Power Rangers, Viruta Fighter, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Pretty Cure, DC Comics, Sonic the Hedgehog, Megaman, Dead or Alive, Marvel Comics & Disney. Characters Cartoon Network Universe: Xtreme Voyager/Cartoon Network Universe: Xtreme Voyager Climax * Ben Tennyson * Rex Salazar * Steven Universe * Blossom * Eddy * Bubbles * Buttercup * Edd * Ed * Finn The Human * Jake The Dog * K.O. * Vilgax * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Rook Blonko * Marceline * Enid Persona 4 Arena/Persona 4 Arena Ultimax * Yu Narukami * Yosuke Hanamura * Mitsuru Kirijo * Chie Satonaka * Yukari Takeba * Rise Kujikawa * Tohru Adachi * Marie * Kanji Tatsumi * Yukiko Amagi * Labrys * Teddie * Sho Minazuki * Junpei Iori * Naoto Shirogane * Aigis * Margaret * Akihiko Sanada Guilty Gear * Sol Badguy * Ky Kiske * Justice * Millia Rage * Johnny * Jack-O' Valentine * Ramlethal Valentine * Venom * Axl Low * Jam Kuradoberi * I-No * Izuna * Judgment * Kum Haehyun * Dizzy * May * Potemkin * Raven Dengeki Bruno Fighting Climax/Dengeki Bruno Fighting Climax Igniton * Asuna * Shana * Shizuo Heiwajima * Rentaro Satomi * Taiga Aisaka * Qwenthur Barbotage * Kuroyukihime * Tatsuya Shiba * Miyuki Shiba * Kuroko Shirai * Mikoto Misaka * Tomoka Minato * Kirito * Yuuki * Kirino Kosaka * Emi Yusa * Ako * Yukina Himeragi Under Night In-Birth/Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late/Under Night In-Birth Exe:Latest * Hyde Kido * Linne * Waldstein * Carmine * Orie Valadier * Gordeau * Merkava * Vatista * Seth * Yuzuriha * Hilda * Chaos * Nanase * Byakuya * Phonon * Mika Returna * Enkidu * Erika Miyashiro Wagner The King of Fighters * Kyo Kusanagi * Iori Yagami * Mai Shiranui * Terry Bogard * K' Dash * Kula Diamond * Athena Asamiya * Maxima * Ryo Sakazaki * Kim Kaphawn * Ash Crimson * Geese Howard * Leona Heidern * Ralf Jones * Clark Still * King * Omega Rugal * Whip Street Fighter(DLC)(Wave 1) *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Guile *Sagat *Dee Jay *M.Bison *Barlog *Vega *Akuma *Juri Han *Alex *Dhalsim *E. Honda *Dan Hibiki *Zangief *Karin Kanzuki *Sakura Kasugano RWBY(DLC)(Wave 1) *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Pyrrha Nikos *Jie Ren *Sun Wukong *Scarlet David *Sage Ayana *Neptune Vasilias *Cinder Fall *Qrow Branwen *Adam Taurus *Penny Polendina *Roman Torchwick *Neopolitan Blazblue(DLC)(Wave 1) *Ragna the Bloodenge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Rachel Alucard *Taokaka *Es *Litchi Faye-Ling *Arakune *Iron Tager *Bang Shishigami *Nu-13 *Hakumen *Azrael *Hazama *Tsubaki Yayoi *Makoto Nanaya *Platinum the Trinity *Valkenhayn R. Hellsing Gundam(DLC)(Wave 1) *Gundam *Zeta Gundam *Hyaku Shiki *Nu Gundam *God Gundam *Master Gundam *Wing Gundam Zero Custom *Tailgeese III *Strike Freedom Gundam *Destiny Gundam *00 Raiser *Susanowo *00 QanT Gundam *Brave Commander Test Type *Unicorn Gundam *Unicorn Gundam 2 Banshee Norn *Neo Zeong *Sazabi Tekken(DLC)(Wave 1) *Kazuya Mishima *Jin Kazama *Ling Xiaoyu *Paul Phoenix *Marshall Law *Lars Alexandersson *Alisa Bosconovitch *King *Asuka Kazama *Lili *Steve Fox *Yoshimitsu(Tekken) *Kuma *Heihachi Mishima *Hwoarang *Nina Williams *Panda *Lee Chaolan Soul Calibur(DLC)(Wave 1) *Heishiro Mitsurugi *Seung Mina *Taki *Voldo *Siegfried Schtauffen *Rock *Cervantes de Leon *Kilik *Maxi *Patroklos Alexandera *Nightmare *Astaroth *Ivy *Yoshimitsu(Soul Calibur) *Aeon Calcos *Cassandra Alexandra *Raphael Sorel *Pyrrha Alexandra(as Demonic Pyrrha(on Australia)/Pyrrha Omega(on Worldwide)) Dragonball FighterZ(DLC)(Wave 2) *Goku *Vegeta *Beerus *Black Goku *Gohan *Gotenks *Frieza *Piccolo *Majin Puu *Nappa *Trunks *Kid Buu *Android 16 *Android 18(w/ Android 17) *Android 21 *Tien *Yamcha *Hit Kamen Rider(DLC)(Wave 2) *Kamen Rider 1(New Design from Kamen Rider 1(Movie)) *Kamen Rider 2(New Design) *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Black *Shadow Moon *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid(w/ Kamen Rider Para-DX) *Kamen Rider Build Super Sentai/Power Rangers(DLC)(Wave 2) *Tyranno Ranger/Red Ranger *Mammoth Ranger/Black Ranger *OhRed/Zeo Ranger V Red *Red Racer/Red Turbo Ranger *Mega Red/Red Space Ranger *Ginga Red/Red Galaxy Ranger *Go Red/Red Lightspeed Ranger *Time Red/Red Time Force Ranger *Time Fire/Quantum Ranger *Gao Red/Red Lion Wild Force Ranger *Air Ninja Hurricane Red/Red Wild Ranger *Abaren Red/Red Dino Ranger *Abaren Black/Black Dino Ranger *Go-On Red/Ranger Red *Gosei Red/Megaforce Red Ranger *Gokai Red/Super Megaforce Red Ranger *Kyoryu Red/Dino Charge Red Ranger *Akaninger/Ninja Steel Red Ranger Virtua Fighter(DLC)(Wave 2) *Akira Yuri *Pai Chan *Lau Chan *Wolf Hawkfield *Jeffry McWild *Kage-Maru *Sarah Bryant *Jacky Bryant *Dural *Shun Li *Lion Rafale *Aoi Umenokoji *Taka-Arashi *Lei-Fei *Vanessa Lewis *Brad Burns *Goh Hinogami *Eileen JoJo's Bizarre Adventure(DLC)(Wave 2) *Jonathan Joestar *Will A.Zeppeli *Robert E. O. Speedwagon *Dio Brando *Joseph Joestar(Young) *Caeser Zeppeli *Lisa Lisa *Rudol von Stroheim *Kars *Jotaro Kujo *Joseph Joestar(Old) *Muhammad Avdol *Noriaki Kakyoin *Jean Pierre Polnareff *Iggy *DIO *Josuke Higashikata(w/ Okuyasu Nijimura, Rohan Kishibe & Koichi Hirose) *Yoshikage Kira Pretty Cure(DLC)(Wave 2) *Cure Black(w/ Cure White & Shiny Luminous) *Cure Bloom(w/ Cure Egret) *Cure Dream(w/ Cure Rouge & Others) *Milky Rose *Cure Peach(w/ Cure Berry & Other) *Cure Blossom(w/ Cure Marine & Other) *Cure Melody(w/ Cure Rhythm & Other) *Cure Happy/Glitter Lucky(w/ Cure Sunny/Glitter Sunny & Other) *Cure Heart/Glitter Heart(w/ Cure Diamond/Glitter Diamond) *Cure Lovely(w/ Cure Princess) *Cure Honey(w/ Cure Fortune) *Cure Flora(w/ Cure Mermaid) *Cure Twinkle(w/ Cure Scarlet) *Cure Miracle(w/ Cure Magical) *Cure Felice *Cure Whip(w/ Cure Custard & Other) *Cure Parfait *Cure Echo DC Comics(DLC)(Wave 3) *Batman *Superman *The Flash *Cyborg *Raven *Robin *Starfire *Beast Boy *Nightwing *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Catwoman *Lex Luthir *Darkseid *Green Lantern *Batgirl *Supergirl *Red Hood Sonic the Hedgehog(DLC)(Wave 3) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prowder *Knuckles the Echidna *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit(w/ Cheese) *E-123 Omega *Sticks the Badger *Espio the Chameleon(w/ Vector & Charmy) *Chaos *Zavok(w/ his Gang) *Eggman Nega *Emerl Megaman(DLC)(Wave 3) *Megaman *Protoman *Bass *Roll *Megaman X *Zero *Axl *Megaman Volnutt *Tron Bonne *Metal Man *Megaman.exe *Megaman Starforce *Dr. Wily *Gutsman *Elecman *Roll.exe *Sigma *Vile Dead or Alive(DLC)(Wave 3) *Kasumi *Bass Armstrong *Bayman *Gen Fu *Christie *Ein *Eliot *Hayate *Helena Douglas *Ayane *Hitomi *Jann Lee *Kokoro *Leifang *Marie Rose *Lisa Hamilton *Leon *Zack Marvel Comics(DLC)(Wave 3) *Iron Man *Spider Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Wasp *Ant-Man *Human Torch *Doctor Doom *Venom *Deadpool *Winter Soldier *Ghost Rider *Black Widow *Doctor Strange *Captain Marvel *Spider-Gwen *Gwenpool Disney(DLC)(Wave 3) *Kim Possible *Hiro Hamada (w/ Baymax) *Mickey Mouse *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Mr. Incredible(w/ his family) *Star Butterfly(w/ Marco Diaz) *Randy Cunningham *Agent P *Goofy *Donald Duck *Scrooge McDuck *Jake Long *Stitch *Elsa(w/ Anna) *Dipper Pine(w/ Mabel Pine) *Bill Cipher *Peter Pan Original * Sparta-X1(Final Boss) Stages Cartoon Network Universe: Xtreme Voyager/Cartoon Network Universe: Xtreme Voyager Climax * Townsville Persona 4 Arena/Persona 4 Arena Ultimax * Midnight Channel Guilty Gear * New York Dengeki Bruno Fighting Climax/Dengeki Bruno Fighting Climax Ignition * Green Hill Zone Under Night In-Birth/Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late/Under Night In-Birth Exe:Latest * Metropolitan Centre: Intersection | Street of Office Buildings The King of Fighters * Osaka Station Street Fighter(DLC)(Wave 1) *Ryu's Stage RWBY(DLC)(Wave 1) *Coliseum Blazblue(DLC)(Wave 1) *Rail Station Gundam(DLC)(Wave 1) *Battlefield Tekken(DLC)(Wave 1) *Mishima Base Soul Calibur(DLC)(Wave 1) *Astral Chaos Dragonball FighterZ(DLC)(Wave 2) *Tournament Kamen Rider(DLC)(Wave 2) *Rider War(Decade) Super Sentai/Power Ranger(DLC)(Wave 2) *Great War(Gokaiger) Virtua Fighter(DLC)(Wave 2) *Akira's Stage JoJo's Bizarre Adventure(DLC)(Wave 2) *Morioh Pretty Cure(DLC)(Wave 2) *Mascot World DC Comics(DLC)(Wave 3) *Gotham City Sonic the Hedgehog(DLC)(Wave 3) *Radical Highway Megaman(DLC)(Wave 3) *20XX Dead or Alive(DLC)(Wave 3) *Kasumi's Stage Marvel Comics(DLC)(Wave 3) *New York Disney(DLC)(Wave 3) *Disney Castle Original * Chaos World Voice Cast TBA(If you can Help) Trivia * This Game is Second make Blazblue, Persona 4, Under Night In-Birth & RWBY in Crossover Game, First is BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. * The Rumor Have DLC. ** Anyway, DLC as Confirmed. ** DLC separated like Wave 1, Wave 2 & Wave 3. * This Game Had Costume Maker. * According to Toshimichi Mori on Famitsu Interview: ** Currently, there are no plans to include characters from other franchises such as from Blazblue in this game, despite Arc System Works’ awareness of this requests and wanted to expand it in the future, if possible. *** Anyway, Blazblue is Confirmed as DLC. * This Game make Gundam's size to Human Size. * This Game is had Two Graphics, This one is 2D Mode Graphic similar like Blazblue & Others, and Another one is 2.5D Mode Graphics like Guilty Gear Xrd. Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:V2 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Steam Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Arc System Works